A wearable device may include a device that may be worn by a user, such as a watch, a fitness band, a necklace, glasses, an eyeglass, a ring, a belt, or a headset, that also includes computation and communication functions. One example of a wearable device is a “smart” watch. Wearable devices frequently include the ability to communicate, via radio communications, with another device (e.g., with a smartphone or other device carried by a user) or with a network. In this case, the wearable device will include an integrated antenna.